The X Files
by jibbsloversunited
Summary: 5th in the AU Jibbs series bought to you by VerityFrancesB. Ex-wives have a habit of turning up when you least expect or want them to. Ex File but different! Rating has changed.
1. Which Ex Wife

_The 5__th__ in the AU Jibbs series. This one is a little different as it is a re-write of an episode. It follows the same case but will not be particularly case centric. _

_Enjoy…_

_V!_

_Xox_

* * *

Hollis looked at the sleeping man in her bed. It had been a while since there had been one, but this one seemed to fit. Despite that fact she knew there were things he was holding back. He stirred and she ran a finger down his chest. She smiled as his hand closed over hers and he smiled back, without opening his eyes.

"Morning." He murmured as she leant down and pressed a kissed to his forehead. His arms snaked around her and flipped them so she was lying under him. She stared up at him, hooking a leg around the back of his. He grinned down at her.

"Morning." She replied. He leant down to kiss her, his mouth covering her pulse at her neck. He groaned as his cell phone rang, ringing shrilly in the stillness of early morning.

He dragged off her and grabbed his phone, flipping it open as she left the confines of her bed and wrapped a robe around her.

"Yeah...Gibbs." She heard him answer as she wandered downstairs to fix coffee. Jethro could do nothing in the morning before he had his coffee.

She was standing in front of the coffee machine, staring out of the window, lost in thoughts of him, so many miles away that she didn't hear him behind her. She jumped slightly as he wound his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck.

"Dead marine." He stated. She let out a small laugh and turned in his arms. He was fully clothed and his hair was still damp from a shower. She ran a hand through it.

"Well, this is a nice morning conversation." She smiled. He kissed her lightly, he smelt clean and she breathed in.

"Gotta go." He reached behind her and grabbed a mug, taking two large gulps before kissing her again.

"I'll see you later." He threw over his shoulder as he strode out. She shook her head and sipped at the coffee, although her thoughts of Jethro were interrupted as her own cellphone rang.

* * *

"You work for me on this one." Hollis said, a faint smile gracing her features. It had surprised her when she turned up at the crime scene to find the NCIS truck already parked in front of the house. "It's my army base, my crime scene."

"And my people, my office." Gibbs countered, watching as Hollis let her gaze drift down over his body for a few seconds before snapping back up to his face. He smiled at her, letting her know he was thinking about the night before and this morning.

She caught McGee looking through the window at the back of the truck and took a step closer to Gibbs.

"They know we're still seeing each other?" She asked. Gibbs looked down, an amused smile at the fact they were sneaking around like teenagers tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"They suspect." He replied. Hollis nodded and her hand brushed against his, their bodies shielding the touch from prying eyes.

"Does the Director know?" She asked. Gibbs glanced at her and shook his head.

"No reason for him to." He squeezed her fingers reassuringly.

* * *

"Marine Captain Trent Reynolds. Worked for the Defense Intelligence Agency on an inter agency task force." Hollis announced as the team worked the scene, McGee taking photos. Gibbs wandered in behind Hollis.

"His wife found him when she got back from a convention in Charlottesville last night." Hollis watched as Gibbs bent down to take a closer look at the body.

"How long has he been...uh...stuck here?" McGee asked. Ducky saved Hollis from giving the comment a response, choosing that moment to walk through the door.

"Only the dead know the true meaning of patience Timothy." He smiled at Ziva as she walked passed, with a pointed and amused expression on her face. "No more places to go, people to see...except me of course." The reason for Ziva's look became clear as he took in Hollis and Gibbs standing in the middle of the living room.

"Colonel, Jethro." He greeted. "So, uh...to whom do I report?"

"Her."

"Me." Gibbs and Hollis answered together and Tony and Ziva stifled laughs, but it was Tony who fought the urge to speak and lost.

"Huh...better get used to that." His laugh was cut off when Hollis gave him a stare to rival Gibbs's.

"Get to work DiNozzo." Gibbs sighed.

* * *

"Uh Boss?" McGee's voice reached Gibbs as he and Hollis were engaging in a game of trying to pretend that they weren't affected by the others touch.

"McGee." Gibbs answered, forcibly moving Hollis out from behind his desk, his face looked stern although his eyes still held a warmth that McGee hadn't seen before.

"There is a match to the fingerprints found on the back door of Captain Reynolds' house…Major Sweigert." Gibbs snapped his gaze from Hollis.

"Home address."

"Uh…" McGee began, only to be cut off by Gibbs's glare. McGee swallowed at carried on.

"You don't need it boss…he's upstairs with the…" McGee trailed off as Gibbs ran passed him up the stairs, Hollis not far behind. "…Director." He finished with a shrug.

"Ah Jethro. Major Sweigert was just informing me that we do not have security clearance to look at any of the information on Captain Reynolds' laptop." Director Tom Morrow said as Gibbs walked in and perched on the back of a chair, crossing his arms in front of him.

"We have top level security clearance." Hollis offered.

"I'm talking about special access programs." Major Sweigert turned to Hollis, a tiny amount of distain evident in his face.

"Black Ops." Gibbs noted, taking in the Major's facial expression. The Major nodded almost imperceptibly.

"I can see two options here Director." Gibbs took a step forward and looked at Morrow. Morrow cocked his head to one side, amused that Gibbs was taking the lead on this.

"Either, the Major here reads Abby in on their…_special access programs…_" Gibbs stressed the three words, glancing at the Major. "Or they send someone over." Gibbs shrugged as perched back on the chair.

Major Sweigert nodded at Morrow and spoke to the Lieutenant next to him.

"Send someone over from Cyber." He said before walking out, the Lieutenant trailing behind him. Gibbs nodded to Morrow and followed him out.

"Your finger prints were found on Reynolds' back door, Major." Hollis said, the Major turned towards her.

"I was with someone last night if you are implying I had anything to do with this." Major Sweigert said as Hollis and Gibbs stood in front of him. He looked from Gibbs to Hollis with open honesty. Gibbs frowned slightly, knowing there was something he was hiding.

"Name?" Gibbs asked. Sweigert paused before speaking.

Gibbs almost blanched when he heard the name. He didn't want the woman who had occupied a lot of his mind over the past 7 years to actually be a material witness.

"Fine…we'll check that out." He said. The Major narrowed his eyes, but turned to leave, shooting a glance at the both as he left.

Hollis stared at Gibbs.

"Anything you want to tell me?" She said as he all but bundled her into the elevator and flicked the emergency switch at it started to move. He turned to her in the semi-darkness.

"No...but I probably should."

* * *

Hollis glanced at Gibbs. His confession hadn't been one she was expecting, although she knew about his colourful past. But there was no denying that the slightly caged animal look that past over his face at the mention of the witness's name had been amusing, if startling.

Gibbs guided her out of the elevator, towards Morrow's office. She bit her lip to stop her from smiling; knowing that Jethro really didn't need anyone to think this was funny. Morrow would think it was funnier enough for the both of them.

Gibbs pushed open the door to Morrow's office.

Director Tom Morrow was sitting as his desk, quietly going through paper work when Hollis and Gibbs walked back in. If he didn't know better, he would say Gibbs looked a little uncomfortable.

"We have a little "issue"." Hollis said, and there was no mistaking the amusement tingeing her voice and eyes. Morrow looked from one to the other.

"We?" He asked, highly amused at just how uncomfortable Gibbs looked.

"You…you wanna tell him Agent Gibbs?" Hollis asked. Gibbs glanced at her before turning back to Morrow.

"No...not particularly."

"Is this problem going to involve lawyers?" Morrow asked and he noticed Gibbs squirming slightly. Hollis glanced at Gibbs, a smirk tugging on her lips. He stared at Morrow.

"It already did." Hollis said, trying very hard not to laugh. "It's his ex-wife. She's a material witness."

"Ah...and which particular ex wife would this be?" Morrow asked.

"Jen."

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	2. What Happened

_Sorry for the delay in updates, but you have Elflordsmistress to thank that this actually got done. Jonah in answer to your email...now, so put the pitchfork away!  
_

__________________  
_

The footsteps on his stairs made him whirl round.

Jennifer Shepard, ex-wife number three, reason for the small scar on his forearm, feistiest damn red head there was, stood on the bend on the stairs, hands on hips, scowl firmly plastered on her face.

"Wanna tell me why I was hauled into your office today and interrogated by your new girlfriend?" She demanded, taking the few steps down into his basement and grabbing the mug of bourbon from the side board. She peered into it before taking a sip and practically slamming it back down.

"How ya been Jen?" He asked. Jen shook her head.

"I don't want small talk Jethro. I want an argument or I want sex. If I'm not gonna get either, I might as well leave right now."

Gibbs shook his head.

"You never could separate the two, could you?" She made to leave and his hand closed around her wrist.

"Always did like manhandling me, Jethro." She said. Her gaze held firm and she shrugged out of his grip.

"Want to answer my question?" He said. Her eyes narrowed.

"Want to answer mine?" She countered.

"And we're back to this." Gibbs said with a sigh. Jen placed her hands on her hips.

"Some things never change."

_____

"That must have been very awkward for everyone concerned." Ducky said, sitting down at Gibbs's desk, looking across the bullpen at the kids.

"Train Wreck." Said Tony, his eyes lighting up with morbid glee. Ziva glared at him.

"Colonel Mann did not look comfortable." She stated.

"Well, she is at a disadvantage in her uniform…" McGee noted.

Ziva brandished a stapler at Tony.

"Do not try to imagine her without her uniform Tony." She warned. He held up his hands in mock defeat.

"Did you meet any of Gibbs's ex-wives Ducky?" Abby asked, sitting on McGee desk. She had crossed her legs underneath her and was resting her chin in her hands, she looked settled in for a long story. Ducky seemed to contemplate the question. He may have been the most mature of the group, but there was no denying he liked a good gossip.

"I actually introduced him to Jenny. Lovely, _extraordinary_ woman. Feisty and temperamental, but highly intelligent. She had a big heart." Ducky seemed to be lost in thought and Tony's question made him jump slightly.

"What happened between them?" He asked. If he knew his boss, it would have been the fact that he spent too much time on a boat, had too many skeletons in his closest and didn't let anyone in. Ducky's answer surprised them all.

"I don't know, she doesn't speak to me anymore."

__________

Gibbs held out the mug of bourbon to Jen. She took it without breaking eye contact. Her eyes still held the hostility they had when she walked in. Gibbs had lots of experience with an angry Jen, but there was no denying the fact that it took him back to situations that he didn't want to be remembering right now. He gripped the sanding block in his hands slightly harder.

"Tell me Jethro…what's this about? You couldn't make me happy so you won't let me be happy with someone else?" She demanded.

Gibbs took a step back, unconsciously putting distance between him and Jen, he had been at the brunt of Jen's anger too many times to know that it never ended well.

"It's not about you, Jenny." He said, letting the name slip out. Her eyes softened for a second before hardening again.

"It never was about me." She crossed her arms again.

Gibbs was lost for an answer; it hadn't been about her nearly enough, if it had, then maybe they wouldn't be in this position right now. She took a step forward and poked him in the chest.

"Don't screw this up for me Jethro."

Her gaze flickered down to the scar on his arm. His fingers closed around her arms.

"You want to kiss me?"

Gibbs looked in her eyes, not trusting himself to look at her lips, which were no doubt parted and asking to be kissed. Because looking at her lips would have been his downfall, it always had been.

He let her go so abruptly that she almost stumbled, but she didn't back off.

"I told your girlfriend, I'll tell you. Eric did not do this." The force of her gaze nearly made him look away.

"Wedding bells Jen?" Gibbs taunted, wanting her to back away, her being close to him always spun him around, the heat radiating from her body was almost oppressive.

She took a step back.

"Jealous?" She demanded.

He laughed bitterly. She cocked her head to one side, studying him. He resisted the urge to shift under her gaze, she had always had the uncanny ability to read him.

"No…you think I'm lying for him. I'm not Jethro." She took another step forward, standing on tip toes, bringing her mouth close to his. "Anyway, you know when I'm lying. Just as I know exactly what you want." She drew the last sentence out, lowering her voice and looking down the length of his body. It took all his strength to step backwards and turn away from the wicked mouth.

"I'm not gonna pander to your needs Jen. You want something, you go out and find it. You're not getting it from me."

Her reply was the slam of the front door.

__________

_I don't know what has happened to the paragraph lines, but they aren't working for me. Sorry! _

_V!_

_xox  
_


	3. Divorced Three

* * *

Jen leaned back against the front door which she had just ceremoniously slammed, and took a deep breath, her eyes sliding closed. The night air soothed the raging torrent of anger that pulsated around her body. She let out a bitter laugh. Jethro had always had the ability to invoke that reaction in her. And the usual way they dealt with anger was not going to happen tonight and she didn't know if she was angry or glad that he had practically thrown her out.

Once open, that door was incredibly hard to close.

She sighed again and let her eyes open, just as a car drew into the driveway.

The sound of the car door slamming had her pushing herself off the door and meeting Hollis on the path to the front door.

"Miss Shepard" Hollis greeted with a tight, wary smile.

"Colonel."

The two women stared at one other, sizing each other up, but it was Hollis who took the first step towards acceptance.

"How's his mood?" she asked with a tentative smile.

Jen let out a small laugh.

"Foul. I might have something to do with that though."

Jen made to leave and Hollis stepped in front of her. Jen looked at her questioningly.

"I know it's not my place to ask." Hollis began. She looked unsure and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Jen regarded the woman. She was delicately attractive out of her uniform. Her blonde hair was slightly curled, and she knew that Jethro would have found it nigh impossible to keep his hands out of it.

"But…" Jen encouraged. As much as she argued with him, she cared about Jethro, she wanted him happy. If anything, he deserved happiness. Jen had a feeling that the woman standing in front of her might just be the woman to bring him the happiness her so deserved. When no further words came from Hollis, Jen took the lead.

"You wont find a better man than Jethro." She said. Hollis looked at her, surprise at Jen's kind words evident on her face. "But he does come with his challenges" Jen finished with a smile and Hollis nodded.

"Tell me about it. He shuts me out. I thought maybe it was you." Jen looked mildly surprised at the admission.

"No…we weren't married that long." Jen shook her head, not wanting to go back to memories of the marriage, and the reason it failed.

Hollis sighed and stared at Jen. She admired her spirit and silently thanked her for not running away the minute Hollis made it know she wanted to talk. Jen stared back and Hollis was once again struck by her intense gaze.

"I don't know why I am telling you this" Hollis sighed "but I don't want to be another one of his mistakes…." She looked away. "I didn't mean…I."

Jen held her hand up, silencing the stuttering apology that was coming from her.

"I know he's been married three times already…" Hollis trailed off.

Jen had opened her mouth to automatically correct her before snapping it shut, realizing her potentially damaging mistake. But the woman did need to know.

"Four" she said.

Hollis looked at her, hurt flashing across her face, and Jen almost wanted to pull the woman into a hug and tell her it wasn't her fault. Jethro was a stoic bastard and he would always be one.

"_Divorced_ three time. Married _four_." Jen said.

Hollis shook her head slightly.

"I don't…" she began, before realization dawn on her. "Oh …"

"You should be asking him." Jen replied, taking a step to the right, suddenly feeling trapped under the intense gaze from Hollis, and feeling more than a little unsure that she should be the one telling her about this.

Hollis placed a hand on her arm.

"I'm asking _you_." Her voice had a hint of pleading and Jen sighed.

It wasn't her place. She had told herself the minute Hollis had walked into interrogation that she wasn't going to interfere. But the woman was obviously in love with Jethro, and Jen knew how hard that could be. She studied the face in front of her.

"His first wife witnessed a murder. She identified the killer." Jen began. It was hard for her to talk about it; she had held him more times that she cared to remember when nightmares woke him and nothing but soothing words and hours running her fingers through his hair would calm him down. She often wondered if he had ever been fully awake during those moments. Obviously Hollis hadn't had to deal with the nightmares yet, but the determined woman would have tried to wheedle the cause out of him.

"He came after her. And his daughter." Jen finished.

Hollis placed a hand over her mouth, suppressing a gasp, and Jen felt terrible shattering whatever ideas the woman had about herself and Jethro. He spouted on about honesty but he was rarely truly honest with anyone.

"He's called the boat Kelly." Hollis said, leaving the question hanging in the air.

Jen knew she was silently asking if she was competing with a ghost. The truth was that she probably always would be.

"After his daughter," Jen answered, "She was eight years old."

"What was his wife called?" she asked - and Jen knew then that Hollis had probably heard him call out in his sleep.

"Shannon."

Hollis nodded.

"It hit him hard, Colonel, but he is fiercely loyal. One piece of advice? Stick with it, don't give up on him. Don't let him push you away. He needs someone to look after him, no matter how much he would protest that."

Hollis regarded Jen.

"If you care about him so much, why did you leave him?" Hollis asked suddenly.

Her gentle feature contorted with confusion, and Jen looked at her. Searching her face for an ulterior motive. Finding nothing but curiosity and honest concern for Jethro, she sighed.

"Some things are better left undiscussed, Colonel Mann" she replied. Leaving it at that, not wanting to discuss her past with a relative stranger.

Hollis's expression changed and became unreadable as her eyes settled on something behind Jen.

Jen spun around and found Gibbs staring at both of them, his past and his present. She scowled at him, still irritated by the way he had managed to press all the wrong buttons tonight.

"Good night, Colonel, Jethro" she said before stalking off to her car.

The tires screeched at she pulled out of the drive, and Gibbs shook his head - knowing that her driving became erratic when she was pissed. Especially at him.

His fingers closed around Hollis's hand, his eyes still watching Jen as she drove down the road. He gave her a tug towards him. His hand wound into her hair. Wanting to erase the feeling of Jen beneath his hands.

He smiled down at her, and something in her eyes made he let her go.

He suddenly knew exactly what they had been talking about.

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	4. She Wanted To Know

"Hol …" Gibbs began as she walked passed him through the front door.

"Not yet, Jethro. I need a drink."

Hollis walked down stairs. He noticed her look at the boat with new eyes. She closed them for a second, her hand hovering over the wooden hull before turning towards the counter. She found the bottle of bourbon and poured it into a mug, taking a long sip.

"We've shared a lot Jethro. Divorced three times."

She was looking intently at him.

"I told you that."

"Married _four_. Is it true?" She demanded.

Gibbs sighed, taking a step towards her.

"Jen may be many things, but she isn't a liar."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, her face softening. She unconsciously took a step towards him, wanting to erase the flicker of pain the flashed behind his eyes.

He suddenly wanted to get out, get away from the sympathy in her eyes. But he stood, glued to the spot, desperately pushing down the familiar guilt that washed over him when he thought of Shannon and Kelly.

"They're dead. End of story."

Hollis flinched at the harshness of his words.

"I've put it behind me."

She took another step towards him, her hands reaching out to him. He turned away from her.

"Have you?"

When he didn't answer, she sighed and shook her head sadly. He picked up the mug and threw the rest of the bourbon down his throat. Hollis dragged her gaze away from his, walking slowly down the counter, remembering all the night she had spent down there with him.

Her gaze fell of an old tape recorder in the corner, dust covered the top except on the play button.

The silence filled the basement, both of then unsure of what to say, of where to go from here, knowing they were at a crossroads and the next decision could be vital. She reached forward, almost unconsciously, noticing the flicker of movement from Jethro, and pressed the button.

Childish music filled the room. She allowed herself a brief smile before the voice of a young girl reached her ears.

"_What do you think, Daddy?_" Hollis bit on her bottom lip and turned to Gibbs. He looked broken, and lost in memories of his family.

"_I came in second place_." Hollis didn't miss the irony of the child's words as she stared at Gibbs. He stared back at her, not really seeing her, lost in thoughts.

She pressed stop, filling the basement once again with silence, not wanting to hear anymore. She took a step towards him and place a hand tentatively on his face.

"I don't think you have." He seemed to snap out of his trance and took her hand, pulling it away from his face but holding on. "I don't think you ever will. And as much as I care about you Jethro, I can't live with that." She stood on tip toes and place a kiss to his cheek.

And for a second time that night, Gibbs was left alone in his basement.

* * *

Ducky was elbow deep in cadaver when Jen walked into Autopsy. Her wide green eyes, which held innocence and promise at the same time gave her ability to flirt her way into and out of any situation had been useful in getting into the building without alerting Jethro. Or Morrow.

The sound of the doors opening had Ducky turning around. He looked startled but recovered quickly. No doubt something he had picked up from Gibbs who had the ability to mask every emotion that flickered across his face.

She smiled at him and took a few steps, a hint of danger flashing across her green eyes.

"Jennifer…" He began.

"I'm still pissed at you Dr Mallard." She said.

"Isn't it about time you forgave me?"

"I never forgave Jethro." She pointed out. Ducky mentally flinched at the harsh, icy inflection her voice took on when she spoke of Jethro.

"He was doing what he had to do, Jennifer. It wasn't his fault." Ducky tried to reason.

"Wasn't his fault? I needed him, and he couldn't even…How can he still make me so angry?" She asked.

"Have you two had another fight?" He asked softly, extracting himself from the bloody gloves and apron. Jen didn't even take notice of the open chest of the body and she visibly slumped.

"Do we do anything else?" She asked, taking a seat at his desk and rummaging in his draw for the bottle of scotch. She wrinkled her nose at the label, but poured a large measure into a glass before placing the bottle back in the drawer.

"Well, you are both very stubborn characters, Jennifer." Ducky said, taking a seat next to her.

She passed her glass over, but Ducky shook his head.

"There seems to be something else troubling you" He said, searching her face. She looked away.

The doors flew open again and Gibbs stormed in, trailing anger that was practically rolling off him in waves. Jen's demeanor changed immediately, and the defensive stance she took had Ducky backing away from the two. They glared at each other.

Gibbs hooked a finger at Jen.

"No." She stood her ground, crossing her arms over her chest. "I am not one of your probie's to order around Jethro. She wanted to know." Ducky looked at Jen and he knew what this fight was about.

"Jen…" Gibbs warned, his voice low and dangerous.

"Jethro…" She mimicked.

He was suddenly in front of her, his blue eyes boring into her. She didn't flinch as he took her elbow and guided her out of autopsy.

Ducky shook his head and turned back to the cadaver.

"Oh dear…well, where were we?"

* * *

Gibbs whirled around as soon as the elevator doors closed.

"She wanted to know Jethro." Jen said again.

"It wasn't you place."

"Were you ever going to tell her Jethro?" She demanded, anger slowly seeping into her voice. He narrowed his eyes.

"It has nothing to do with you." He replied, his voice icy.

"Maybe not, but someone who cares about you like she does deserves better than you" She snapped back, wanting to hurt him with words, just as he had hurt her with his lack of them.

"Why do you care?" He demanded, taking a step towards her. Jen stood her ground, partly because her back was already against the wall, but also because she didn't want him thinking that she was be intimidated by his fury.

"I care because you don't. Sure you care when you have to, when its your _job._ But I remember when the case was over and you finally came home, you never cared."

He didn't miss her slip.

"You ever gonna let that go?"

"He _died_, Jethro. My father. He took his own life. And you weren't there. Because whatever you were working on was more important. Not once did you put your arms around me and ask if I was ok…not _once._ And you wondered why I left?" She practically shouted, angry tears forming in her eyes.

She blinked them away and felt her anger swell a little more as he didn't react.

"You self absorbed, stoic, egotistical bastard." She paused to take a breath.

"You finished?"

"It's time to let your past go and get on with your life. She wouldn't want you to bury yourself in work and that damn boat."

She used words to get through to him and he finally snapped, pushing her sharply against the wall, his fingers digging into her arms, his furious eyes staring straight into her soul.

"You don't know what she would want" He whispered dangerously. His gaze flicked briefly down to her mouth.

"I thought I wasn't getting this from you?" She breathed. His grip tightened on her arms and his eyes slid closed. She could see the battle on his face and knew that it wouldn't take much to close the distance and release her anger. And his.

"No…" She pushed him away, thinking as much about herself as Hollis. "I am not going down this road with you again." She flicked the switch and crossed her arms, putting as much distance as possible between them.

His team looked over curiously as the doors opened on the bullpen. They didn't miss her parting comment.

"Stay away from me Jethro."

* * *

_I realize that you are all probably hating me right now._

_V!_

_xox_


	5. Don't Go

She was packing when he walked in. She spared him a brief look before shoving clothes into her suitcase again. He looked around the apartment, noticing the mark of new paint on the wall from when he fixed her leaking pipes, one of his sweaters lying over the back of the chair; little clues that he had spent time there, with her.

"Hol, I wanted..."

"No don't..."

She whirled around, glaring at him, although her eyes held more hurt than anger.

"Don't say anything."

"Where are you going?" He asked, ignoring her request for his silence. She sighed, her shoulders slumping and turned around.

"Hawaii. I'm going to stay with my sister for a while. I have leave saved up."

"You're coming back?" He asked, watching as she stuffed clothes into the suitcase.

She turned around and looked at him, her face unreadable.

"I meant what I said Jethro, I can't..." She trailed off, not wanting to put it in words, but knowing that Gibbs would get it.

And he did.

He suddenly moved, stepping towards her, tangling his fingers in her hair, pulling her face inches from his.

"Don't go, Hol." He whispered, his hands in her hair. She gently untangled his fingers and stepped away from him.

"I'm sorry Jethro."

"Will you keep in touch?" He asked as she picked up her bag.

She studied his face for a moment.

"No…but I'll want to."

_____________________________________________________

"You come back to apologise?"

Jen wrenched the front door open and started. The man standing, or swaying, at the door wasn't the one she had been expecting. He quirked an eyebrow at her in the way he knew irritated the hell out of her.

"Jethro..." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I should have recognised the heavy breathing."

"You expecting someone else?" He asked.

"Not much difference between you two actually." She sighed and leant her head against the door frame. "Listen, I don't have the energy for whatever you have planned. I was intending on getting outrageously drunk. And since it looks like you are already halfway there, then I suppose you better come in." She noticed the way he swayed slightly as he walked through the door.

She heard it shut behind her and walked to the study, knowing her would follow.

"Eric's been having an affair" she stated as she handed him a glass. She didn't know what possessed her to open up to him. He had come here for a fight, angry with her for telling Hollis about Shannon and Kelly and she was opening up to him. She let out a small laugh.

"You knew, didn't you?" She asked when no surprised showed on his face.

He nodded.

"Of course you knew."

"What would you have had me do Jen?" He asked.

She pulled her glass up to her chest, subconsciously putting a barrier between them. He took another step forward and she dodged passed him and slumped down on the couch.

"What you always do, Jethro...your _job_." She spat the word out. He sat down next to her.

"God, Jen." He sighed. "Did I hurt you that much?"

"You were always a bastard, you know that?" She said, slipping further down on the couch. He snorted.

"So I've been told."

"The sex was always great though" She said, taking a sip of her bourbon, not looking at him.

He looked sideways at her but she looked as though she was miles away.

"Remember Marseilles?" He asked unexpectedly.

She let out a small laugh.

"How could I forget? You couldn't wait till we got to the hotel, you dragged me to some airless attic."

She turned to look at him.

"And I still say it was four" he said, pointing a finger at her.

"Three times Jethro. That was your record in one session." She leant in closer. His eyes flickered down to her mouth and she licked her lips.

A familiar feeling settled in his stomach.

"I always did love it when you took control."

She leant even closer and he tried to ignore the tightening of his pants. He shifted uncomfortably and grimaced slightly as the material rubbed against him in the wrong way.

"I remember."

"Remember Paris? That alley near Sacre Coeur? We made love up against that wall. I think I still have the scratches on my back."

"In the confessional box in Notre Dame too" He added, shifting again as her voice grew lower. It never failed to turn him on.

She suddenly sat up.

"Positano?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"Hey!" He sounded affronted. "I'd been shot. I shouldn't have even let you drag me on vacation."

"Well, its your fault that you had a stupid job." She countered. "And I did a lot better than you in the Czech Republic when your _stupid job_ got me a round to the thigh."

She paused for a moment.

"My favourite was that week in Serbia though. I thought we'd kill each other at some point. Remember how the chickens went for your ..." she pointed downwards "when you went outside naked that last morning."

"Trying not to" Gibbs replied, even if he had a smile on his face.

"At least I kissed and made it better" Jen said sultrily, moving just an inch closer.

Gibbs shifted uncomfortably. Her voice had lulled him into a false sense of security. This wasn't the same passionate woman that he had married. she was a dangerous woman now; the gleam in her eyes was proof of that. And he hadn't come here to reminisce. He'd been pissed that Hollis had left. Drunk and feeling that it was Jen's fault that once again he was alone. But there was no denying that the memories had turned him on far more than they should have.

"Remember London?" she asked suddenly.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to drag up long forgotten memories.

"Waterloo Station. God, and we almost got caught by the security guard."

She let out a small laugh.

"That wasn't me Jen." He said, sitting up.

She frowned at him.

"Of course it was you. You had to put your hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming. Right up against the Janitor's closet."

Her voice had gone low, like it always did when she was talking about sex, or trying to manipulate him.

"Remember you pulled me inside and you couldn't wait to rip my clothes off. I think you ruined my favourite blouse. My skirt suffered too. I bit your hand just as you were com...oh, maybe it _wasn't_ you."

She had the grace to look slightly embarrassed.

"Goddamnit. Were we married then?" he demanded.

She thought for a moment.

"I don't think so." She replied, still thinking. He stood up, trying hard to hide the evident arousal.

"You don't _think _so? You don't _know_? You've only been to London twice."

"That you know of" she said, arching an eyebrow at him

Gibbs ran a hand across his face. It wouldn't surprise him if they had been married. He had neglected her pretty much throughout their entire relationship, and she had always been insatiable.

Anger replaced the arousal, two emotions he usually felt around Jen, hard to distinguish between. He raked a hand through his hair ignoring the throbbing in areas that shouldn't have been active at the moment.

"Oh come on Jethro." She stood up and walked towards him. "You know there were other men...before you. After you as well"

It didn't help his current situation that she was standing too close to him. He could smell the bourbon on her breath. She looked down the length of his body.

"Doesn't look like you are all that _disappointed_."

She didn't know what possessed her to try to seduce him. The still recent argument with Eric about his infidelity still raw in her memory, she arched slightly into him, watching as his eyes slid closed for a second before snapping back open and staring accusingly at her.

"We _were_ married weren't we?"

"Does it matter now?" She asked, her voice and eyes dragged over his skin again.

She couldn't help herself and her hand moved slowly to his crotch, cupping it. He frowned and took a step back, suddenly glaring daggers at her.

"Jenny!"

Her hand left his arousal like it had been burned, and she looked almost guilty.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snapped.

He pushed her roughly out of his way and stalked out, ignoring the indignant tirade that followed him up stairs as he slammed the bathroom door, thinking about nothing except the release he needed.

The door flung open a few seconds later.

"I didn't invite you in so that you could pleasure yourself in my bathroom."

Gibbs glared at her, a glare that was somewhere between embarrassment, arousal and anger, and he reached for her with a speed she'd forgotten he possessed. She found herself being pushed roughly against the door, slamming it with their combined weight as he plastered himself to her, covering her mouth with his.

Shock had her frozen to the spot until instinct kicked in and she pushed him away, sending him practically sprawling backwards across the bathroom floor.

He looked at her, his expression carefully concealed, until she wrenched her shirt over her head and stalked towards him. His eyes darkened as she threw herself at him, kissing him with a force he hadn't felt for years. She bit down on his lower lip as he hitched her up around his waist.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders, almost painfully as he placed her roughly on the sink, dragging himself away only to relieve himself of his jacket.

Her hands were immediately at his belt, ripping it out from the loops and wrenching his shirt out from his pants, her nails scraping over his skin, making him suck his breath in.

He grabbed her roughly by the hips and pulled them towards him, making sure she knew exactly what she did to him. His hands wound into her hair, dragging her head back as he attacked her throat, revelling in the desperate choked noises that escaped her.

He was fired up with lust and anger and spared a thought that no one had messed with his head as much as Jen had. She dragged her nails sharply down his back and he hissed again, grinding his hips almost painfully into hers.

She groaned as he stepped away and and shoved his jeans down his thighs, dragging his boxers with them. She slipped off the sink, slipped out of her panties, not bothering to rid herself of her skirt, she hitched it up around her waist just has his hands slipped beneath her arms and lifted her up, planting her firmly on the sink again.

He reaffirmed his grip on her hips and increased the pressure as he slid roughly into her. She groaned again and leant back, exposing her throat and there was nothing he could do to stop himself biting at the delicate skin, worrying it with his teeth until he knew it going to be bruised, knowing that she would be wearing the marks of this for days to come. He couldn't quite find the strength to care as she wound her arms around him and pulled him closer and he slid almost all the way out and thrust back into her, making her breath hitched in her throat.

He forgot everything, Hollis, everything except his anger and lust when she dug her nails back into his shoulders. He knew he would have ten half moon wounds on his back later, but the thought spurred him on and she dragged her nails down.

It didn't surprise him when he felt the familiar tightening low in his stomach. Jen's fingers dug in almost relentlessly. He pulled her forward, against his chest, feeling her slick skin beneath his, thrusting faster when he felt her beginning to near the edge. One of his hands left her hip and wound into her hair at the back of her head, pulling her head back and he bit down on her skin again, sending over crashing over the edge, her muscles clenching around him as his named spilled from her lips.

He thrust into her, the shudders from her orgasm helping him along. His breath caught in his throat and his vision blurred as she bit down hard on his shoulder, as he found his release, buried deep inside her, with her whimpering in his ear.

She pushed him away before he caught his breath. She stumbled slightly as she slid off the sink, and he automatically reached out to catch her. She shook his hands off and grabbed a towel from the rail next to her, throwing another in his direction, before storming out of the bathroom.

He sighed and raked a hand through his hair, his skin still burning. He turned slightly and inspected the marks from her nails on his back. He grimaced as his fingers probed the nail shaped cuts. It didn't surprise him that she had drawn blood, just as it didn't surprised him that he'd wanted to mar her near perfect skin.

It had always been frantic with them, fighting for dominance. This time had been fuelled by anger, and he remembered all the others times it had been.

He heard Jen moving around downstairs and grabbed his clothes, pulling on his jeans and shirt.

He found her in the study again, gripping a glass of bourbon in hands that shook slightly.

"We weren't married" she said without turning around.

Trust her to hit him while he was down.

She turned and he noticed the bite mark on her neck.

"I'm sorry." She said, but there was no emotion in her voice.

"People are saying that a lot tonight." He replied, taking the glass from her hand.

She stared at him, her emerald eyes suddenly filling with emotion. It caught him off guard and he nearly backed away.

"Why do we always do this to each other?" She asked suddenly.

He couldn't give her an answer. This hadn't been the first time since the divorce that they had lost themselves in each other, taken their anger out in the only way they knew how. But the look on her face had him thinking that it would probably be the last.

"I should probably go." he said.

She nodded.

"I think that's best" she said, suddenly too tired to put up a fight.

She walked him to the door and leant against the frame.

He turned to her, almost wanting to touch her again.

"I am sorry about Hollis." She said. If he was surprised that she'd figured it out, he didn't show it. Jen knew him a lot better than he thought he did. "She was a good one."

"I know" He said.

She reached out and cupped his face, her thumb brushing over his cheek bone in a rare show of tenderness.

"We're no good for each other Jethro."

"I know that too."

__________________________________________________________________

_Look at that! Don't claim I don't give you what you want! No Hollis AND smut...sometimes I am too good to you!_

_V!_

_xox_


	6. The End

Gibbs slammed his cell phone down on the workbench. He had royally messed everything up.

His relationship with Hollis was in ruins, with no chance of repair. He sighed when he thought of her. Her gentle face appeared in his mind. The poor woman had tried to rescue him, tried to pull him out of misery and she had failed like so many others had. He wouldn't forget the look on her face as she walked out of her apartment for a long time. What he had hated was the lack of anger, lack of tears. He could deal with those. But hurt he had trouble dealing with, especially when he had caused the hurt. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. His relationship with Jen was now been broken _beyond_ repair. It had been stupid to fall into the same pattern of anger and sex with her, but it had been so easy. He had been hurting at the loss of Hollis, angry with Jen for telling her about Shannon and Kelly. And Jen, she had been angry too. It had been only natural to use each other in the most basic way.

He grabbed the ever present bottle of bourbon and drank from the bottle. Wanting to erase the feeling of Jen's nails digging into his shoulders, the image of Hollis almost begging him to promise what he couldn't.

He drank to forget, just like he always did, and fell into a dreamless, alcohol induced sleep under the boat.

_________________________________________________

The next couple of days were torture for everyone concerned. The team spent most of the time hiding in Abby's lab - the four of them practically huddled together less they incur the wrath of Gibbs; safety in numbers. Even Ducky was to be found there on occasion.

Gibbs was like a bear with a sore head. Snapping at everyone, ignoring the almost constant need to pick up the phone and call ... who, he wasn't sure.

"Duck!" He practically shouted as he strode into Autopsy. Palmer paled as he picked up on the mood that Gibbs was in. Another bad day.

"He's...uh...not here." He stuttered.

"I can see that. Where the hell is he?" Gibbs demanded.

"Jethro, stop torturing the poor lad."

Ducky walked into Autopsy, taking off his cost and hat. He hung them up on the pegs and placed his hands on his hips.

"For Goodness sake, will you just _call_ her?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and glared at Palmer, who slunk off out of the door, no doubt going to seek refuge in Abby's lab, along with the others.

"Which one, Duck?" Gibbs asked, suddenly not angry. He looked defeated.

"Either. Just call one of them. You are going to drive every one crazy with your insufferable behaviour" Ducky ventured, knowing he and Jen were the only two people who could speak to him like that and get away with it.

__________________________________________________

"So, I remembered what day it was today." He began and the door was pulled open. "And you didn't call."

Jen looked at him.

"You never pick up anyway." She said.

He shrugged, and she stood aside to let him in.

"Plus, I'm trying to let go of my ghosts. Perhaps you should too" she threw over her shoulder as she walked into the study. "What are you doing here Jethro?" She asked.

There was no accusation in her tone, no anger, no bitterness. She just sounded tired, and he could understand why.

His response was to wrap his fingers around her wrist and pull her into a hug. She stiffened for a second before allowing herself to relax in the arms, taking the hug that she had needed all those years ago.

"I thought I owed you that" he said as he let her go.

She nodded.

"You did. It still doesn't make up for everything though."

"It's a start" he said, accepting the glass she held out to him.

She smiled, the first real smile he had seen from her for a while. His eyes rested on the bite mark he had left on her skin two days previous. He reached out to finger it, but she shrugged his hand off.

"We've made worse marks than that Jethro" she said, turning away from him.

He put his hand on her arm and spun her around, forcing her to look at him.

"Jen..." he began, unsure of what to say, unsure if anything he could say would make it better, would erase the hurt he had caused years before.

He had often regretted not helping her through the suicide of her father, but he couldn't bear to see her hurting. So he had immersed himself in work to avoid her broken and accusing eyes.

"I need to make it up to you."

Gibbs reached for her, this time gently, and pulled her once again to him. She didn't resist and came willingly. His fingers gripped her chin, searching her face for doubts, for understanding.

He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. He felt her fingers tightening in his pants and pressed more firmly, enjoying the feel of her lips under his.

It was Jen who changed the pace; opening her mouth, pushing her tongue forward, seeking an entry which he gladly gave. His hands wound into her hair - not to pull this time, just to feel the weight of it in his hands, to feel the silken strands between his fingers.

His mouth left hers and trailed along her jaw, finally halting at the bite mark he had left. He placed a gentle kiss to it, listening as his name was breathed out by her.

It wasn't the apology she was expecting, but Jethro had always had his own way of doing things, and she knew he wasn't just apologising for their marriage, it was for the other night as well. His name spilt from her lips as he kissed the mark on her skin. She almost pushed him away as she heard him breathe out her name against her fluttering pulse. There were so many barriers between them, so many reasons this was not a good idea, but his fingers curling around the back of her neck and pulling her mouth back to his had her tightening her fingers in his pants again and tugging his hips towards hers.

He pulled away and once again searched her face, before hovering his lips over hers again.

"Bedroom?" He asked, his voice low and raspy.

She suppressed a shudder and nodded dumbly, letting herself be guided through her own house, up the stairs to the bedroom.

He closed the door and reached for her again. She went, once again, willingly into his arms as he slowly worked his hands under her blouse and up her spine in a way he knew drove her crazy.

The feel of his calloused hands against her skin had her arching into him, practically begging for more. He gently tugged the blouse over her head, placing hot open mouth kisses to her neck, collar bone, the gentle swell of her breasts. His hands roamed over her body, relearning every curve that he had forgotten, every curve that he hadn't taken the time to relearn two nights ago. And before he knew it, he was lying on top of her, with her legs wrapped around him. He stood up and pushed him pants down his thighs, then leant forward and tugged her panties down over her hips; dragging his fingers against her skin till she breathed out his name again, and he settled himself on top of her.

This time there was no fighting for dominance, no marking with nails and teeth. He took his time making sure she was at the point of no return before slipping gently into her, watching almost mesmerised as her eyes slid closed and her back arched, leaving the long line of her naked throat exposed. He ran a hand down her throat, fingers splaying out and catching a nipple, which he swiftly covered with his mouth. Her hands ran down his back, smoothly running over the sweat slicked skin, before trailing back up and curling around his arms. He knew what was coming next and braced himself as she flipped them over, her fingers applying gentle pressure to his chest and she moved on top of him. He felt the familiar pressure low in his stomach all too soon, and rolled them again, moving deep within her as she clenched around him, before he followed shortly after, shuddering his release and collapsing beside her. He pulled her to him, not wanting to break the connection. But Jen moved, lifting herself off, biting her lips as her muscles and sensitised nerve endings protested.

He pulled her back down to him before she could get any further and entwined his fingers into her hair, holding her firmly against his chest as his heartbeat struggled to calm.

"I _always_ loved you, Jenny" he whispered against her hair. "Even when I couldn't show it."

Her answer was a slight twitching of her fingers on his chest and a soft sigh as sleep took its hold.

_____________________________________________________

She must have only had a couple of hours sleep as it was still dark when she woke up. She allowed herself the brief pleasure of the heat emanating from Jethro, before she sat up, shivering slightly as the cool air hit her skin.

She grabbed the robe from the chair beside her bed and wrapped it round herself. Her movement caused Gibbs to stir and subconsciously seek her out.

He opened tired eyes and locked them with hers. She smiled slightly.

"What time is it?" He asked, his voice quiet and gravelly from sleep. She glanced at her watch.

"One am."

"I'd better go" he mumbled as he got up, grabbing his pants off the floor.

She resisted the urge to ask him to stay and walked down to the front door.

He appeared a few minutes later, his hair still ruffled from sleep. He pulled her into a brief hug at the door, and she felt the warmth from his skin and inhaled the scent of him. It was almost heartbreaking that they drove each other crazy, that they couldn't have this all the time.

"So ... I'll speak to you next year then?" he said, hovering in door way.

She smiled slightly.

"You'll pick up?"

"You'll call?" he countered.

She let out a small laugh.

"I'll call."

She took a step forward and placed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Night Jethro."

"G'Night Jen."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­____________________________________________________

_So I was watching Hung Out To Dry the other day. And Gibbs puts his cellphone in paint stripper and pulls the cord out of his landline. Tony asks Ducky why, and Ducky says that every year, on their anniversary, ex wife number three gets drunk and calls him. Hence why they are talking about phone calls. _

_Anyway, thank you for all your reviews and PM's. But if you liked this, you have to thank Elflordsmistress, because without all her hand holding and continued support this wouldn't have been finished. (There you go Stella…THAT is an acceptance speech!) _

_So thats it...finished. Hope you all enjoyed it. _

_V!_

_xox_


End file.
